the lost soul
by werewolf7744
Summary: okey heres a new story about a ghost wolf trying to find out why he can't move on to the after life with the help of thr west and east packs he may just find out,
1. a new day

I DO NOT OWN ALPHA AND OMEGA I JUST OWN MY OCS HERE WE GO

* * *

i woke up in pitch dark den with no sun light can get through not with the bolder blocking the entrance it's been there so long no one can tell that a den is even here now i know what your wandering what am i doing traped in here like this well thats just it i'm not traped i can get out anytime i like how you may ask well i'll just walk right through that bolder now i know you think i'm crazy well i'm not what i am is dead yup been dead for about 50 years now my name is ace and i'm a ghost i leave forgoten den the bright outdoors i take one big wiff of the clean outside air i think i'll head to the river i can't drink anything but i can look at my self it's been awhile since saw myself so i head off to the west of my den.

{AT THE RIVER}

when i got to the river i walked to the bank of the river and looked down and sad myself i saw my pure white fur and glowing blue eyes i remember i use to have brown for with white paws and white tiped ears and my eyes were'nt blue they were green i miss doe's days when i was alive that is i feel my heart heart at the memory of her but i won'nt get into that now maybe later. YEAH! i was interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of a pup yelling i look to see who it is and i see it's young omega pup runt and it seems his two alpha siblings claudette and stinky looks like the pups came play at river to day. i forgot to tell you where i was my den is right next to the west packs territory funney thing is my old pack use't to live here but as you know that was 50 years ago at that time we we're the west pack and me well i was a omega in the pack i only had one friend and his name was rift i know weird name but he was a cool guy to hang around even though he was a alpha wolf. there i go again talking about the past i find i do that alot now that i'm dead i guess when when your not able to be seen or heard by anyone you start to talk to your self alot maybe i'll hang around the pups to day they always seem get in some sort of adventure like when runt was kidnapped by king and his alpha pack or that other ghost at sawtooth cave yeah i was there wish i could of did something to help them but everthing worked out guys you want to check out a new place i found one day when i was walking around i hear runt say i i don't know runt claudette said as future leader of the pack i must say that this sounds like a bad idea to me i hear stinky say. [ POV RUNT'S] oh i guess you two alphas are just to scared to go i say to my brother and sister maybe i should just go by self i say as i start to walk away hey we're not scared we're coming to stinky said okey then lets go i said to them. we've been walk for a while now trying not to get hit in the face by some stray branch from a bush or something how long till we get there i hear claudette ask me we're almost there i said to her what we're you doing out here any way runt stinky asks me i was just messing around you know doing omega stuff when i find this giant boulder at first i thought it was nothing but as i look around it i sterted to see a small hole which looks like a old den or some unknown cave.

[ POV ACE ]

i've been fallowing the pups for an hour now when i start to notice that we are on the path that leds to my den then i over heard runt talking about the large boulder that blocks the way into my den i don't know what to think if these pups can find a way into my den then the will find my body in there i wander what will happen to me will i finaly move on from this world is that way i've been here so long i'll just have to wait and 're here i hear runt say they found my old den then runt starts to look around the boulder then he shouts for his siblings to come here as the other two run to him i just sit there hopeing that some body finds my body in there. hey there you pups are i turn to see who that voice was and it turns out to be the pups dad humphrey what are you guys doing out here you had your mom and i worryed about sorry dad all three pups say runt was showing us a old den he found behind this boulder here claudette says to her dad. well come on guys let go home so you don't worry your mom anymore but dad can we alest see what's inside runt says to his dad. no runt it could be dangerus in there i can't just let this chance get away from me so i walk over to there dad and use one of my ghost powers on him i put my paw on him and say maybe we could take a quick peek inside before we go and he says the same thing i do. you see even though i can't be seen i can use my powers to make someone do what i want them to do but i can only do it once a day. now all i have to do is sit back watch as the pups and there dad start to dig there way into my den. this is turning out to be a great day.

* * *

AND DONE WELL LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN YOUR REVIEWS AND I'M WRITEING THIS ON MY LAPTOPS NOTEPAD HOPE THIS BETTER THE HUMPHREY THE DUELEST SEE YA.


	2. a ghostly find

I DO NOT OWN ALPHA AND OMEGA I JUST OWN MY OCS I GUESS THIS ONE WENT WAY BETTER THEN MY FIRST

* * *

STORY DID WELL HERE WE GO!

[POV humphrey]

me and the pups where diging our way into this den they found i find it weird how i just went along and let the pups dig up this old den whats even weirder is that i feel that i must help them do it. it felt like i was'nt in control of my self when i said i'll help them out anyway we're almost done with this hole so we can get inside the den and we made it i said to everone yeah we did it runt says well are'nt we going in stinky said oh right okey pups but i go first just to be safe okey dad. they all said at once as i began to crawl under the den wall to my dismay it was to dark to see anything in there he guys see if you can find a way get some light in here i yell out of the blackend den.

[RUNTS POV]

i hear my dad say to try to find a way to get some light in the den but i don't how we'd do that so i say dad how can we do that? i see some light coming from the left side of the den so all you need to do is make a hole in it from the outside. dad said to me when me stinky and claudette walked to left side of the den and we see broken wall but it is to high for anyone of us to reach it but then i see a tree right next to the hole so i started to climb the tree hey runt be careful claudette i heard claudette say i will i said back to her as i go higher i start to see the break in the dens wall now i just need a way to break it open i look around on the ground to see if i can find anything to use when i see a good size rock right behind stinky hey stinky can you find a way to get that rock up here? what rock? he said the one behind you i said to him.

[STINKYS POV]

i turn around to see the rock that runt wanted it looks kinda heavy but as future leader of the pack i can't let one rock hold me back so i try to push the rock but it won't move a inch so i try harder i push it with all my might um stinky do you need help there. claudette asks me no i'm fine as future leader of the pack something as little as a rock is not enough to stop you say so. she said pushing it is not working so now i try to lift it up arrgh i grunt i will lift you to my shock the rock suddenly feels lighter i'm lifting it up i knew i could it YES I DID I TOLD YOU I DID'NT HELP SIS. i say as i start to cheer but that ended quickly when i turn right an see my dads eyes it turns out he was the one who lifted the rock for me. what was that you said oh future leader of the pack haha claudette said as she starts to laugh. not one word i said feeling like a big joke now. i came out to see what was takeing so long out here stinky why we're you trying to pickup this rock anyway? he ask me runt wanted it i said to him for what? he asks.

POV RUNTS

i needed it to break to wall up here i yell down to my dad. oh i see now well where do you need it? dad asked me. over here i said yelled down to him. okey as dad walks over to where the crack was he dad try to throw the rock right above where your at now i yelled. okey here goe's nothing. as i began to climb down the tree i soon hear the sound of rocks falling so i knew that dad did it so we walked back to the hole we duged as dad went in first again next it was stinky then claudette and finely me sometimes its hard being the youngest pup as i go in i pick up the old smell of a wolf inside while we we're looking round i bumped into something when i took a good look at it i saw that is was a skull. i yelled because it scared me my sister and brother ask me what happend i then pointed to to the skull ownly to find a whole wolf skeleon as our dad came over all he could say was what did we just find.

then i heard someone say they found me as i turn around to see where the voice came from ownly to see a all white wolf with glowing green eyes. who are you i asked the stranger as he looks around like he doe'nt know i'm talking to him um runt who are you talking to my dad asks me i'm talkimg to that wolf over there i said as i point at him everyone gave me funny looks then claudette said runt theres no one there she said. guys don't you see him hes right over there i said. then stinky said said theres no one there runt. stinky said [but hes right there i thought to myself] c..ann you see me the white wolf said i just nod my head then my dad walks over to where it looks like i'm talking to someone i was just about to say thet he was going to bump into him but dad just went through him all i can ask is what are you i asked him the three words he said shock me he said well you see the reason that no one can see me is that.

I A GHOST.

* * *

AND THATS CHAPTER TWO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN YOUR REVIEWS OKEY WEREWOLF OUT.


	3. meet the ghost

I DO NOT OWN ALPHA AND OMEGA JUST MY OC ON WITH THE STORY.

[POV aces]

after i told runt i was a ghost he just sat there looking at me so i wave my paw in front of his face while saying hey runt wake up. can you hear me hello snap out of it i shouted. he shakes his head and looks at me again. hey how do you know my name? he asked me well i've been around for a very long time so i know pretty much everone in your pack i tell him. how long have you been here? he asks well about 50 years now. i tell him he thens look to his family then back at me and asks how come they can't see you? now that is a good question because your the first wolf i've talked to in a vary long time. i tell him your not like the ghost at sawtooth cave are you? he asks me nope i'm more of a lost soul the ghost stayed around to protect her daughter from harm. i say to him.

[POV CALUDETTES]

[me dad and stinky are just siting here stareing at runt as he talks to the air]. dad is he alright i ask him? he looks at runt that back at me then at runt again then he said i have no idea claudette i don't see anyone there but it looks like he's talking to someone. [i'll just walk over there and ask him who is he talking to] i thought to myself as i get up and walk beside runt.

[POV RUNTS]

ha ha yeah that was one crazy day. [i've been talking to ace for a while now and we became fast friends it turns out he's an omega to i was so into out talk that i did'nt notice my sister siting next to me.] um runt who are you talking too? she ask me oh i'm talking to ace. and who is ace? she asked well he's a ghost. runt how hard did you your head on those bones. [then i remeber that i started to see ace when i bumped into those old bones.] i looked over to the bones and see stinky siting right in front of them. hey stinky i said. yeah he said touch doe's bones behind you. what and why would i do that? he asked so you can see who i'm talking to. he looks to dad who just said why not try. it then he looks back at me and i give him a nod telling him to go ahead. he slowly walks towords the bones and reachs a paw out to touch them but then he stops right before he reachs them.

[POV STINKYS]

[i was about to touch these old wolf bones because runt said i'd see whos he's talking too but i stop myself right befor my paw connects with it what am i doing runts probably just trying to trick me into doings as some kind of omega joke but i'm not going to fall for it it will take more then that to fool the future leader of the pack] ahhh! well that thought did'nt last long as i feel someone push me from behind and my paw lands on the skeletons skull i turn around to see runt laughing his tail off i was about to yell at him for doing that when i see a white wolf right behind him. who are you i asked this unknown wolf. who he is when runt says so do you see him now? he asked me wait you mean thats. yup stinky i'd like you to meet ace the ghost. um hi i said to ace he just smiles and say hi nice to finally talk to the the future leader of the pack. he said to me i went to shake his paw but my paw just went through his. um you can't shake a ghosts paw you know that right. he said. oh yeah right i guess you can't really do things like shake someones paw when you don't have a body to do it. so ace is that your body over there? i ask him. he looks over to the them and said yeah thats me he said. how did you get trapped in here? i asked him.

[POV ACES]

[stinky just asked me to tell the story of how'd i ended up in here well since there is someone who can hear me why not tell them what happend to me] alright i'll tell you. i said to him but first let your dad a sister touch my bones first so they can hear the story to who knows maybe you guys can help me find out why i've stuck in this world. what do you mean stuck here asked runt? well we ghost when we are done in this world we move on to the next one unless there's something we still need to do and i'm one of those stuck ones because i can't find out what it is i need to do in order to move on. now when you guys are ready i'll began my story the story of how i died.

AND THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER I'VE BEEN USEING ALL THE ADVICE I'VE BEEN GIVEN SO IF THERE'S STILL SOMETHING I NEED TO DO TO HELP THIS STORY TELL ME AND LEAVE A REVIEW and sorry for word spaceing i'm trying to get it right


	4. a sad past part one

I DO NOT OWN ALPHA AND OMEGA I JUST MY OCS AND WE'E AT CHAPTER 4 OF MY STORY I'M THINKING OF LINE OF STORYS WITH ACE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS OKEY HERE WE GO.

* * *

[POV RUNTS]

okey claudette and dad ace wants you two to touch his remains so you can see him to he wants to tell us what happend to him and see if we can maybe help him move on from this world. i told them okey runt if you say so my dad. said my dad stinky can you see him to claudette ask him. sure can and you can see him too. stinky said to her well alright i do want to meet this ghost of yours. she said okey then who goes first. i said i'll go first my dad said he then walks over to aces remains and puts his paw on them i don't feel any different. he said but when he turned around he came face to face with the ghost his sons was talking about. hi dad said hey nice to meet the omega that change thet alpha and omegas can't be toghter. well it's nice to meet you to ace. dad said okey claudette your turn i said.

[POV CLAUDETTE]

[now it's my turn to meet my brothers ghost friend but i wish there was another way to see him other then touching his remains this is so gross] i thought to my self as i make my way towords aces remains i closed my eyes and reach my paw out as soon as i felt them i pulled my paw away and started to wipe it in the dens dirt i was so busy doing that i did'nt notice the white wolf siting next to. me hi he ? he asked yeah just need to make sure my paw is clean after touch those gross old bones over there. hey i'm not gross he said. i looked up wandering what he was talking about when i notice that he was almost see through wait your the ghost are'nt you? yup thats me just your everyday wolf who happends to be a ghost. he then held out his paw for me to shake but when i tryed to my paw pass through his then he started laughing and said sorry could'nt help it when i thought of his little joke i had to ask him something. hey ace you we're an omega when you we're alive were'nt you? i asked him yup i'm a omega all right. he said well now that we all can see you lets hear that story of yours.

[POV ACE]

alright then everyone come sit in front of me so i can tell you what happend to me.[ this was back when my pack was known as the eastern pack in those days things we're different from how they are now in that time the east and the west was at war with each other but this war was not about one pack running out of food it was about control and power umlike winstin my pack leader was a hot head and a power hungry monster his name was scar well that was not his real name but everyone started to call him that because of a long scar that ran from his left eye to his right side he said it came from a bear that attacked him when younger anyway you see scar wanted to take over all of the packs in jasper and become the king of all wolfs to do this he forced every member of our pack to take alpha training he did'nt care if you we're a omega a pup or sick he made you fight his wars for him to him the pack was just a way for him to get more power] wait those that mean that you fought for him to ace runt ask me? yeah runt i did and hated every second of it i said. [but with him you ether do what he says or he sends his guards to hunt you and your family down and kill you after they make you watch your love ones get killed first so i fought his wars i've killed so many wastern wolfs in his name that it makes me sick to think about it i was a omega who instead of break up fights in packs i started them.]

wow that sounds horrible humhprey said. yeah it was the things that monster made me do just to keep me and family alive would give any normal wolf nightmares. what else was happend to you ace claudette asked me? well[ in order to keep my famliy safe i had to become scars best soldier i had to let go of my feelings to get whatever sick mission he wanted done on day when i was on patrol for scar one of his guards came up to me and told me he wanted to see me now so i ran to his den which is we're your head alpha lives now by the way i made my way into his den and bow my head to as he made all his soldiers do. ah ace my most effective weapon i have a mission for you. and what is this mission master he forced all the pack members to call him that as we we're below him in everyway as he always said to us we just captured a female wolf from the eastern pack i want you to keep guard over her until i get back. what's so important about this she wolf master i asked him. she is the sister of the eastern leader and he will do anything to get her back now get out over to the holding den and make sure she does'nt escape got that you worm yes master i said as i began to leave his den but was stoped by his last words to me and remeber ace you fail me and your whole family dies with you yes i know. i said good now be on your way. he said.] it took every fiber of my being not to just try to kill him right there and then. hey ace? yeah what is it stinky? i asked him what happend to after that led to you being killed in your den? he asked me.

well stinky that she wolf i was guarding has a big role in what happend back then for you see she was to one who helped me end scars control of my pack.

* * *

AND CHAPTER 4 I DONE IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO THINK OF A GOOD BACK STORY FOR ACE YOU WILL HEAR THE REST IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SEE YOU THEN.


	5. not a chapter but a update

THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING GUYS BUT WILL TAKE SOME TIME BECAUSE OF CHORES JUST TO LET YOU KNOW. 


	6. a sad story part two

NOW FOR CHAPTER FIVE I DO NOT ALPHA AND OMEGA JUST MY OCS

[POV ACE]

[ i was makeing my way to the packs holding den to begen my mission for scar i was almost there when i bump into my only friend i've made in this pack his name was rift he was a omega like me and like me he was one of scars solders we became friends after we we're on a mission we both help the each other make it back alive. anyway no matter how much pain scar had put us through we always stuck together hey man where are you off to? he asked

i'm heading to the holding den to guard a the sister of the west pack leader so scar can use her to make them serrender. i said to him ugh i hate the way we are forced to live because of him rift said. yeah i hate this too. i said back you know all of the other packs think that every wolf in the west pack are just blood thirsty monsters just like our leader. rift said great i said but can you really blame them for thinking that after all we have done some horrible things we have done just to keep our selfs safe from scar and his guards. well i got to go don't want scar to think i was messing around. i said as i began to walk away. oh ace there's something i have to tell you before you go rift said. yeah what is it? i asked him.

after the events of today you will never be the same wolf you are now this she-wolf you will meet will be the one who helps shape your destiny and show you the wolf you was always ment to be. rift said with a weird deep voice.

what doe's that mean rift? he just turns around and walks away and says you will know soon my friend. you will know soon. said rift as he leaves what a weird guy i said as i began to head towords the holding den] hey ace what did rift mean by you will know soon? claudette asked me well it's kind of hard to say what he ment with that other stuff but he was right about that she-wolf she did change my life in a big way. what was this she-wolfs name ace runt asked? her name was amber runt and i will never forget her. what happend next? ask stinky [ okey i was just about to reach the holding den when i see one of scars guards sitting in front of it those guys always creeped me out they never talk and they all look alike the same jet black fur and there almost souless white eyes. when i got closer to den the guard stood up and his eyes turned blood red he then started to bare his fangs at me. scar orderd me to watch to the captive so i guess your done here.

after i said that his eyes turned back white and he just walked away like nothing happend i took my place in front of the den to began my mission when two paws wraped around my neck and pulled me in side the den i was thrown on my back i was looking at the face of a very angry wolf.

[pov amber]

[i must have lucked out when that creepy guard was replaced with a normal wolf i see this as my chance to escape the west pack monsters i grabed the new guard and pin him to the ground he looks no older then i am and i can tell that this wolf was a omega since i was a alpha i could easyly out power him or so i thought before he just threw me off of him like i was a new born pup. what the i thought you we're an omega i yelled. he just looks at me and smalies then he says i am a omega and pins me to the ground. he moved so fast that i could'nt even see him i try to brake free of his grip but he's to strong. what kind of omega are you? how did you that? your luckly it was me that you tryed that on and not guard the that was here before. he said oh and why is that i asked him he lets me go of me and says because he would have killed you. he said and why did'nt you? i asked him because i'm not a monster. he said as he walked away. hey what is your name? i asked him he stops then looks back at me and then he said .

my name is ace.

AND THATS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER THIS BACK MAY TAKE LONGER THEN I FIRST THOUGHT I WOULD BUT I THINK THAT THIS BACK STORY WILL HELP EVERONE TO GET TO KNOW ACE BETTER WELL SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER WEREWOLF OUT.


	7. a sad story part three

I DO NOT OWN ALPHA AND OMEGA JUST MY OCS NOW LETS START THIS STORY

* * *

[ AMBER'S POV]

[ace huh i well at lest he's more friendly then the last guard but that does'nt change the fact that he is the only that is keeping in this den i just need a way to get past him without have to fight him.] i thought wait he's faceing away frow me again ha he may be strong but he's not vary smart. [i can't just grab him again that did'nt work so well last time i can't out power him but maybe i can out smart him.] now i just need to make my move. argh! my ribs i think you broke some of my ribs when you pined me ahaa! please help me.

[POV ACE'S]

i went back to guarding the holding den after amber tried to escape. thats when i hear her cry out. i think you broke my ribs when you pined me good [thats not good i did'nt want to hurt her and if something happend to her then scar will make me and everyone i care about suffer.] okey hang on let me see how which ribs are broken i said as i make my way towords her. okey i need you to roll on your back so i can help you.

[POV AMBERS]

[i lay on my back he's really falling for it as soon as he get close enaugh i will make my move.] now which rib hurts the worse says ace the ones in the middle of my chest! i yell. as he reachs his paw out to check me i use my right back leg to kick him in his male parts. argh! i hear him yell before he fell to the ground with his two front paws covering his now sore malehood. well it was nice being held here by you ace but my brother is waiting for me. i said as i ran out of the den as fast as i can. [ now i just need to get to the east side and i'm home free] wait i smell someone comming this way i better hide before i get cought again. i look around for something to hind behind or in when i spot a berry bush perfect the berrys will mask my smell. i dive behind the bush and try to stay quiet.

[POV ACES]

[i can't beleave that just happend ouch that hurt if she gets away then scar will make my famliy pay for my mistake] i thought to myself as i start to get up i shake my head rush out to find her. [she just had to be an alpha this is going to make finding her that much harder ] i thought. wait she's from the east pack so thats whare she'll be heading for. so i turn east and remeber to keep my nose up to find her no matter where she may be hideing. [she went this way ] i thought to myself. i was so busy sniffing around for her that i did'nt notice rift standing right in front of me ahhh!. i yelled dude please let me know when your just standing there you know how i space out when i'm doing something. he just stares at me and thens looks over to a berry bush then back at me umm you okey there rift your acting weirder then normal. then he starts to point at the berry bush. rift if you want a berry then just get one i said. rift put his paw on his face and shakes his head.

[POV AMBER]

[great that other wolf knows where i am and to my luck ace had cought up to me i need to find a way out of here lucky for me that ace can't understand what that wolf is trying to tell him wait i don't think they know i notice them i can use this but how] thats when it hits me i'll make them think i ran one way while i go the other i pick up a rock with my paw and toss it at another set of bushs.

[POV ACE]

what was that? [could it be her.] sorry rift i got to go theres something i got to find something then i high tailed it to where i heard the sound came from i began to sniff around when i found her trail it led to a another bunch of bushs i notice her tail sticking out from under one. [ha what kind alpha leaves her tail out when hideing.] i get ready to pounce her before she notices me with one big leap i lunge myself towords her. but as i look down i saw that she ducked and i'm heading straight towords a giant rock. OH NO! i yelled.

[NO ONES POV]

CRASH! goe's aces head as it smash into the rock and to ambers shock the rock breaks in half. at first amber thought ace was dead until she heard him snouring. how did he live after that hit to the head. said amber well he had always had hard head said rift standing next to amber WHAT THE! whare did you come from. said amber that is not important right now. my name is rift and i'm a friend of ace and i need you and your packs help. wait wait wait don't you serve under scar as a soldier? amber asked rift well for now yes. said rift" okey so what do you a soldier of scar want help with? asked amber " i need your help in freeing this pack from scars control. said rift oh and how are we going to do that. said amber not beleaveing what rift said.

rift looks to ace's sleeping form and says with his help. then amber looks to ace with bored look on her face and says you must br jokeing him. she said "yes him said rift.

* * *

THATS IT SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER WOLF OUT.


	8. a sad story part four

I DO NOT OWN ALPHA AND OMEGA JUST MY OCS

* * *

[POV ACE]

ARGH! my head hurts what the heck happend to me. i rub my head and look around to find out where i was. it took you long enough to wake up ace. i turn to see where the voice came from and found it came from rift. wait are we at the holding den how did we get here? well after crashed into that rock and knocked your self out. i had to drag you all the way back here. rift said wait what happend to that she-wolf where did she go? i asked him? you mean amber she's inside the holding den. rift said he was right there she how did you catch her? i asked him she was to busy laughing at what you did to notice me sneaking up on her.

[POV AMBERS]

[ i can't bleave i let rift talked me into staying here. but that plan he came up with to take down scar may alctually work. that is if he's right about how ace is the only one with the best chance to beat him. i mean yeah he's stronger then than any other omaga i've seen maybe maybe must alpha's but can he really be a match for scar. i mean scar is more monster then wolf i don't remember how many brave wolfs have tried to kill him some don't even make to him. because they get taken out by the guards a group of white eyed wolfs that scar controls i've heard they took out a whole pack that had tried to keep scar from takeing there homeland and there was only two of them. yet knowing that i am putting my trust in a member of the the very same pack. i think i need to sleep on this maybe when i wake up i will have a better answer for myself by then.]

[POV ACE]

how did you know her name rift? i asked him how else do you think she told me. he said wait were you two haveing some kind of friendly get together while i was knocked out. i tried to wake you up but must have really hit your head i tried slaping you but that did'nt work tried dumping water on your head and that did'nt work ether after a while i just gave up. how long was i out rift? i asked i think about 2 hours. he said i was out for that long?! i was going to ask rift something else until i noticed rifts pointing at something behind me when i turned around i saw scar heading this way. [ great what doe's he want] i thought to myself when he got to the den he just pushed past me and rift and went right towards amber. when he saw she was sleeping he lifted he's head in the air and let out the most ear shattering howl we ever heard. me and rift had to hold our ears to keep them from hearing the houl.

[POV AMBER]

AAAAAGH! what is that horrble noise coming from? she asked that noise would be me. she looked up and saw the face of the wolf that had her captured. scar! yelled amber. what do you want with me? she asked. your brother and his northen pack has been given me nothing but trouble with his freeing the packs i control and given the other packs hope makeing them think they stand a chance of beating me. now i could of just sent my guards to deal with him but that would be no fun. with all the problems he's been causeing me he needed to be tought a special lesson. in what happend's when someone try's to get in my way. scar said what are you going to do to him? amber asked scar had a evil grin on his face when he looked at me. then laughed a evil laugh then walked away.

[POV ACE]

scar came out of the holding den with a grin on his face. he looks at me and says make sure she doe's nothing happends to her that could ruin my plans got it worm. scar says i only nod to him as he walks away. yes sir i said. as i watch scar walk away if only had the chance i would be tearing out his guts with my claws right now. but he has someone very important to me hiddin a way somewhere in the pack. and if i try anything then she will pay the price for my actions. and i will not let that happen. of course if she knew what i had to do to keep her safe. she would never forgive me. and who is this she your talking about? amber asked me nothing you need to worry about. i tell her hey don't be like that maybe talking to someone about it will help. she says [i guess it would'nt hurt to tell her not like she is going to tell anybody.] i thought fine i was talking about my little sister she's still a pup and the only thing keeping me from killing scar and why is that? amber asked me scar has her hidden somewhere and if i don't do what he wants then she dies. i tell her

[NO ONES POINT OF VIEW]

but what ace did'nt know that hidden behind the holding dens left side was rift. he hid there right before scar saw him hr needed to stay out of sight. he whiched as his plan came toghter no matter how many times he tried he could'nt get ace to reveal who was the one scar had. now that he knows that it's ace's sister he can start putting a plan toghter to save her and free ace from scars control.

[POV ACE]

sorry guys thats all i can tell you right now. ace says wait you can'nt stop yet we want to know what happends next. runt whines yeah you have'nt got to the point where you died yet. said stinky well i been going for a while now and it's starting to get dark now i say to them. humphrey looks at the hole the wall and did'nt see the the light of the sun anymore. he's right guys we better get back before kate sends a search party for us. he said. can we come back tomorrow for the rest of of the story. claudette asked me sure it's nice haveing someone able to see me. i tell her can we bring our mom to? runt asked me yeah go ahead and bring her to. i tell him well i guess it's goodbye for now ace. humphrey tells me as he leads the pups out bye guys. i tell them bye ace. they said back when i was alone again i look out of the hole that is now in my den and see the stars in the sky i had a smile on my face while thinking of what happend to day. [i wander if they really can help me be put to rest] i thought to myself i lay down and put my head on my paws even if i don't need sleep anymore it's better then waiting for the sun to come up. before i drifted off a thought came to my mind [what happend to you amber are you a ghost to our did you move on from this world] i thought then closed my eyes and fell a sleep.

* * *

I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY AS TO WHY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO START WRITEING AGAIN I JUST HAD WRITERS BLOCKED FOR A LONG WHILE NOW BUT I'M BACK NOW AND HAVE'NT GIVE'NT UP ON THIS STORY TILL NEXT TIME GUYS WEREWOLF OUT.


	9. will be back when i'm better

HI EVERYONE I KNOW I HAVE'NT WROTE ANYTHING IN A WHILE THATS BECAUSE I NEED TO WORK ON MY WRITEING SO I'M LEAVEING MY STORY THE LOST SOUL UP FOR ADOPTION IF YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE MY STORY BETTER THEN GIVE IT A TRY. 


End file.
